Kouřmo
by Lanevra
Summary: Nad Tonyho balkónem se vznáší kouřmo, které zahalí i Lokiho příchod.


Většinou chápal, proč se na něj Pepper zlobí, nikdy však nepřišel na to, proč na něj při tom musí řvát, až mu z toho třeštila hlava. Nebo to možná bylo z těch pěti martini, co stačil během večeře vypít, ale to bylo vedlejší. Hlava ho bolela tak jako tak a jediným lékem, který znal, byla voňavoučká cigareta.

Jarvis za ním zavřel dveře balkonu a Tony se, v tom krásném hluku města, pohodlně opřel o zábradlí a vytáhl své stříbrné pouzdro na cigarety. S úsměvem si jednu vzal. Už jenom představa dávky nikotinu tlumila bolest a zvedala mu špatnou náladu. Zapalovač krátce zazářil, načež se k nebi zvedl tenký proužek kouře. Labužnicky nasál a k tomu nepatrnému proužku přidal svůj hluboký výdech. To byla opravdová pohoda.

„Midgarďane," přerušil jeho klidný okamžik hlas, který velmi dobře znal.

Obrátil se, aby uviděl Lokiho, jak sedí na zábradlí kousek od něj. Neuvěřitelně dlouhé štíhlé nohy, v nepřiměřeně úzkých kalhotách, měl přes sebe přehozené jako kráska sedící u baru. Těžko se jim dalo nevěnovat pozornosti, i když bylo vedle nich postaveno smrtelně nebezpečné zlaté žezlo. Nevědět, že ho Loki zabije, pokud to zkusí, nebýt to jejich úhlavní nepřítel a nemít za zády vždy bdělou Pepper, už dávno Asgarďanovi nabídl sklenku a prohlídku své sbírky motýlů.

„Hledal jsem tě po celém městě a nenacházel. To je nepřijatelné," postěžoval si Loki rozmrzele.  
„Promiň, zlato, byl jsem na večeři u Pepperniných rodičů." Pokrčil rameny v nedbalém gestu.

Přísahal by, že v pohledu zelených očí na okamžik postřehl upřímný soucit, než je opět zcela obsadil pohrdavý lesk.

„Tvoje malicherné výmluvy mě nezajímají; nudím se. Přivolej své elektronické brnění a budeme bojovat. Dospěl jsem k názoru, že tento vlahý večer je ideální pro ukončení tvého bídného života."

„Jasně, cokoliv chceš, ale nejdřív mě nech dokouřit," odsouhlasil mu bez většího zájmu o bitvu, daleko víc jeho pozornosti poutala cigareta a Lokiho dlouhé nohy. Vlastně to mělo veškerou jeho pozornost.

„Pokud se mi nebudeš věnovat v čestném souboji, vyvolám nestvůry ze záhrobí a budu jimi terorizovat město," vyhrožoval bůh trochu jako rozmazlený fracek slibující, že bude ničit nábytek v domě tak dlouho, dokud mu rodiče nekoupí poníka.

„Bez většího zájmu," odvětil nadále nezaujatě a potáhl z cigarety. „Když se kuřáka zeptáš, jestli mu záleží víc na poslední cigaretě v krabičce nebo světovém míru, rozhodně bude víc milovat tu cigaretu."

Lokiho oči se zlobně přimhouřily, potom ovšem doputovaly k cigaretě, kterou Tony držel mezi prsty, a mihla se v nich zvědavost. Asgarďan sklouzl ladně ze zábradlí a téměř tanečním krokem se přesunul na délku metru a půl až k němu. Trochu jako plaché zvíře, které vidí v lidské ruce kousek lákavého jídla, ale bojí se skutečně přiblížit a kousek si vzít.

„Viděl jsem už mnoho Midgarďanů, kteří se shlukovali na střechách nebo v parcích a měli tuto věc," mírně koncem svého žezla pokynul k cigaretě. „Někteří se zdáli být odhodláni chránit jedinou tenkou bílou tyčinku i vlastním tělem a životem. Co je to za vzácnou midgardskou surovinu?" zeptal se s dychtivou zvědavostí v hlase. Nejspíš si myslel, že by mohl cigarety použít v některém ze svých zlotřilých plánů.

Tony na chvíli zaváhal, jestli mu popravdě odpovědět, přeci jen, cigarety opravdu mohly být způsob, jak zlikvidovat nejméně třetinu lidské populace nebo si ji přetáhnout na svou stranu. Ale což, stál tu sám a kouřil, to nikdy neměl rád. Kouření ve společnosti někoho dalšího ho vždycky bavilo víc, tak proč by tou společností pro tentokrát nemohl být Loki.

„Cigareta. Neznáš?" povytáhl obočí. „Moc dobrá věc, utužuje společenské vztahy stejně dobře jako alkohol, i když o dost hůř, než rohypnol. Chceš zkusit?" nabídl okamžitě své otevřené pouzdro.

Asgarďan sklouzl pohledem na cigarety, pak se opět podíval na Tonyho a jeho jemnou, téměř chlapeckou tvář zhyzdilo opravdu nepěkné zamračení.  
„Plánuješ mne otrávit, Midgarďane? Nenechám se napálit, nebylo by to totiž poprvé."  
„Otrávit někoho? To není zábava, ale když nechceš kuřivo, nechtěj." Pokrčil ledabyle rameny, i když mu to bylo přeci jen trochu líto, a zase chtěl pouzdro zavřít.

„To jsem přeci neřekl," zabránil mu v tom Loki.

Bez dalšího slova mu tedy znovu nabídl. Tentokrát si Loki vzal, trochu váhavě, ale i tak elegantně vytáhl jednu cigaretu svými dlouhými prsty a nerozhodně ji sevřel mezi ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem. Jemně se tomu usmál, jen tak pro sebe, bylo téměř roztomilé vidět Lokiho, jak poprvé drží cigaretu. Dopřál si dostatečně dlouhý pohled pro pokochání tou krásou, potom se jen na pár vteřin otočil pro zapalovač. To stačilo, aby při obrácení se zpět uviděl Lokiho v jeho více formálním oblečení, než byla kožená uniforma na BDMS, helma pro mentálně retardované při návštěvě rodea a magická vidlička. Vypadal ve svém nynějším oblečení moc dobře, skoro jako chlapec, který se bůhví proč zatoulal do Starkova pelešiště neřestí. I ty oči, obrovské zelené oči naplněné zvědavým očekáváním a nejistotou, a rámované pomrkávajícími dlouhými řasami, byly téměř dětské.  
„Ten konec, u kterého je blíž zlatý kroužek, do pusy a pak táhnout," poradil předem, kdyby byl Loki nejistý, co dělat, a ani přitom nedbal, že si vysloužil zlý pohled. Jen se usmál koutkem rtů a připálil mu cigaretu.

Loki, poslušen jeho příkazu, potáhnul a samozřejmě se okamžitě rozkašlal. Obláčky šedavého kouře mu vycházely z pusy, zatím co se v předklonu otřásal prudkými stahy plic. Při pohledu na téměř se dávícího boha lží dokázal jen stěží zadržet hlasitý výbuch smíchu. Podařilo se mu se jen pochechtávat a solidárně poplácat Lokiho po vyhrbených zádech. Toto nepatrné gesto povzbuzení, které Asgarďan snesl nejspíš jen proto, že zatím ještě nemohl mluvit, také zneužil k tomu, aby rukou přejel po zádech nahoru k zátylku a zase dolů až k pásku kalhot. Pod látkou, jemnou a hedvábnou, až neuvěřitelně jasně cítil Lokiho kůži, na dotek chladnější než byla lidská. Nebo to možná byl jenom klam jeho nemravnými končinami bloudící mysli.

„To se napoprvé stává, Sněhurko," konejšil ho zlehka.

Výraz zlosti, který se mihl na Lokiho tváři, byl téměř hrůzostrašný, zvláště když se bůh vzápětí opět prudce narovnal a tím shodil Tonyho ruku ze svých zad. Zelené oči metaly neméně zelené blesky, které, kdyby byly skutečné, nejspíš by už z něj byl jenom obláček pomalu se snášejícího popela.

„Nechláchol mne jako cudnou pannu o její svatební noci," zasykl Loki.

„Jako bych nic neřekl." Zvedl ruce v gestu značícím, že se vzdává, ale úsměv zahnat nedokázal, naopak se začal ještě rozšiřovat, když mu došla dvouznačnost bohových slov. Hodně by ho zajímalo, jestli Loki někdy dovolil muži, aby si s ním trochu zadováděl. Pevný, kulatý zadek v upnutém oblečení, kterého se Asgarďan nikdy nevzdával, musel lákat snad úplně každého do své horké těsné náruče. Bylo by vážně pěkné dostat tam jako první.

„Chutná to odporně," nadnesl Loki po pár opatrných tazích z cigarety a naneštěstí tak i přerušil Tonyho hluboké úvahy o své, možná panenské, prdelce. Zaměřil pozornost k těm nepatrným vdechům kouře a tentokrát už se zasmál.  
„To proto, že kouříš jako školačka."

Další nepříjemný záblesk zelených očí a jeden koutek rtů, který sebou neposedně zacukal v nevrlém výrazu. Bylo jasné, že někdo jako Loki nebude rád, když ho lidé napomínají nebo se mu posmívají, o to raději to Tony dělal. Doslova mu to přinášelo rozkoš. Možnost vybít si neprojevenou sexuální přitažlivost, jak by moudře komentoval jeho psychoterapeut.  
„V tom případě ti rozkazuji naučit mne, jak se to dělá správně," přikázal mu Asgarďan s blahosklonností v hlase.

V prvním okamžiku ho chtěl poslat dalším trefným přirovnáním někam, jenže pak mu hlavou bleskla docela jiná myšlenka. Nač si vybíjet sexuální tenzi urážkami, když ji mohl ještě víc rozdmýchat jedním drobným ochutnáním. Moc dobře věděl, že za tu pouhou myšlenku by ho Loki zabil, až to skutečně udělá, nečeká ho jenom smrt, ale pomalé mučení a pak smrt, ale čert aby to vzal, právě proto to bylo tak vzrušující.

Přistoupil o krok dopředu. Ani trochu se nedivil, když před ním Loki necouvl, naopak si ho z výšky přezíravě změřil, dávaje najevo, že nemá strach z někoho jako je Tony. Na tom ale celkem nezáleželo, bůh si klidně mohl být ještě o další půl hlavu vyšší, on stejně moc dobře věděl, že má nad ním navrch, když vykouzlí jeden ze svých dokonalých úsměvů.

„Je tu jeden speciální způsob, jak se to naučit, princezno. Ale pochybuji, že ho budeš chtít zkusit, nejspíš ti totiž přijde trochu strašidelný," zvolil velice nepřesný výraz a s pobavením sledoval, jak si Loki odfrkl.

„Od tebe nemůže přijít nic, co by mi nahnalo strach, Anthony Starku," vyslovil celé jeho jméno velmi důrazně a zněle.

„Jak myslíš," zablýskl úsměvem a posunul se ještě kousek blíž k Lokimu.

Předstíral, že sám vdechuje trochu kouře z cigarety, tuto drobnou šarádu vynechat nemohl, tak hloupý bůh lží zcela jistě nebyl, potom se naklonil a přitiskl své rty k Lokiho. Bylo to jako políbit ledovou kostku. Alespoň na prvních pár nebezpečně vzrušujících okamžiků, kdy čekal, že bude nemilosrdně přehozen před zábradlí a svržen do temných hlubin velkoměsta. Jakmile se však Lokiho rty, k jeho neuvěřitelnému překvapení, pohnuly v nepatrné odpovědi, jejich dotek se stal stejně vřelým, jako kdyby se líbali už desítky minut. Nepatrně si povzdechl, když odpověď přestala být jen drobná, ale přerostla v mrštný jazyk, který se mu otřel o rty. Bez sebemenšího zaváhání ho nechal vstoupit dovnitř a víc než ochotně spolupracoval, ochutnávaje boha. Téměř doslova. Bylo to přesně tak dobré, jako si to představoval.

Zajel do Lokiho jemných černých vlasů a sevřel je, jak si ho přitáhl blíž. Jejich boky se k sobě přitiskly téměř samy, nebo možná proto, že společně zavrávorali směrem k zábradlí. Bezmyšlenkovitě toho využil a uvěznil Lokiho mezi svým tělem a konstrukcí z nejpevnější slitiny na světě a absolutně neprůstřelného skla. Tiskl ho pevně, otíral se o jeho štíhlé tělo a užíval si chuť jeho rtů i příjemný tlak na tvrdnoucí penis, tak dlouho, dokud mu vydržel dech. Poté se, víc než neochotně, odtáhl na nezbytných pár centimetrů, aby stále cítil nespecifikovatelnou vůni obklopující boha, kterého držel v náručí. Bylo to nádherně omamné. Protože už neměl co ztratit, tvrdý beton ulice ho nejspíš čekal tak jako tak, vdechl tu vůni naplno a dovolil si několik dalších rychlých ochutnání Lokiho rtů, ale také hladké tváře a toho skvělého bodu, kde končila čelist.

„Konečně," prohlásil Loki místo nadávky nebo brutálního projevu násilí. „Bylo to celkem přijatelné, ale budeme muset ještě hodně cvičit umění lásky, než se ode mne něčemu přiučíš. Jen doufám, že příště už nebudu muset spřádat léčky a šálit tě průhlednou lží, abych ti dodal trochu odvahy mne políbit."

Zaraženě se od Asgarďana odtáhl a podíval se do jeho tváře, která se okamžitě stáhla do pobaveně posměšné grimasy.

„Přec sis nemyslel, Anthony Starku, že zrovna já neumím kouřit," až nebezpečně dvojsmyslně mu zablesklo v očích. „Jsem bohem veškerých špatností, kdo asi tak vložil Midgarďanům do ruky první dýmku napěchovanou tabákem?"

Nečekal na odpověď, zlehka si přitáhl Tonyho ruku k obličeji a zhluboka potáhl. Jedno jediné vdechnutí a zbytek cigarety, kterou měl ještě mezi prsty, byl zcela pryč, proměněný v popel, jenž spadl na zem. Srdce se mu z toho rozbušilo, dech zrychlil a napůl ztvrdlý penis se plně vzepřel proti látce kalhot. Musel jednoznačně prohlásit, klidně i veřejně, že tohle bylo to nejerotičtější, co kdy v životě viděl. To ale ještě netušil, co spatří vzápětí. Loki zaklonil hlavu, až mu černé vlasy sklouzly dozadu a odhalily tvář, jeho hrdlo se napnulo a z pootevřených rtů pomalu vyplul první obláček kouře. A ne jen tak ledajakého. Byla to zelená hlava hada, na jehož dlouhém těle, které se elegantně vysoukalo z Lokiho úst okamžik nato, byla výrazná zlatá, avšak stále kouřová kresba jako na těle zmije.

Had s naprostou lehkostí vyklouzl z Lokiho pusy a pomalu plul kolem Tonyho. Obtáčel se mu okolo hrudníku, klouzal, aniž by byl cítit, přes jeho holý zátylek a svíjel se mu kolem hrdla, dokud si nehleděli vzájemně do očí. Se zadrženým dechem zvíře sledoval a hlavou se mu, přes opar vzrušení, míhala myšlenka, že by se teď had klidně mohl zhmotnit a sevřít ho svým tělem tak pevně, až by mu popraskala žebra, jako chatrná konstrukce z ohnutých párátek. Byl hypnotizován tou nebezpečnou představou, stejně jako zlatýma hadíma očima, které na něho hleděly.

„Brzy se uvidíme, Anthony."

Přísahal by, že slyšel Lokiho hlas jen pár centimetrů od ucha, ale nevěděl to jistě. Nedokázal odpoutat pohled od hadích očí, dokud se nerozmyly v nejasné zlaté skvrny. Tehdy si uvědomil, že bůh zmizel stejně nečekaně, jako se objevil, a jediné, co mu zůstalo, byl rozplývající se zelený dým a neznatelný dozvuk pobaveného chlapeckého smíchu v uších.

KONEC


End file.
